An Obscure Addiction
by Sarah123Babe
Summary: Severus has a rather odd addiction.. [Marauders Timescale] Some LilySeverus. My first fic. Please review :]
1. A Dangerous Potion

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter.. but I don't.. -cries-

Please review.. if I get enough reviews I add another chapter

* * *

Severus scuttled back to the Slytherin dormitory, potion ingredients in hand. His long, lank hair that trailed past his shoulders and his gangly limbs gave him a rather clumsy appearance, but his clever scheming mind said otherwise.

_The Half-Blood Prince had one downfall. He had a rather unusual addiction, some would call it escapism but we know the truth. His constant bullying by the Marauders had given him cause to look for release. He had found it in his talent for potions-making, and the Polyjuice Potion. On occasion, when the pressures of Hogwarts life had got too much for Severus, he'd take a hair or such from Potter, and pour himself a glass from the vial of liquid kept in his trunk. Of course, he had to knock out Potter while he went around the school. Between you and me, Severus had a very strong body bind spell._

Severus mixed the ingredients together with care. He knew one slip could be highly dangerous… even deadly. It was for this reason he had placed a locking charm on the door, so that that oaf Crabbe, or worse, Goyle the goon, couldn't interrupt him.

"_I hope all this effort is worth it; I need to hear Lily call my name, or rather his name. I want to feel her beautiful eyes meeting with mine."_

Three sharp knocks resounded across the room.

"_Oh shit."_

There could only be one person who would know the unlocking charm who would be as pompous to knock.

"Hello Lucius."

* * *

The snobby pure-blooded boy unlocked the door with a sophisticated flick of his wand and walked up to Severus with an air of superiority and a very smug smile on his face. His prefect badge glinted in the mid-morning sunlight.

"Now, Severus, what have you been up to in here that requires a locking charm to conceal it?" He said with a condescending wink. "An illegal act, perhaps?" His piercing blue eyes stared right at Severus. "What I want to know is, what I get for staying quiet… You're good at Potions aren't you?"

Severus avoided eye contact with Malfoy, it was a well known fact amongst the Slytherin students that Lucius was part Veela and Severus wasn't about to upset him.

"I'm not great, but I can do most potions, yes." He murmured with a slight stutter.

"_It never pays to boast anyway, that's what Gryffindors are for." _Severus thought sourly.

"Good. You can write my Potions essay, it's on the uses of a Bezoar." Lucius replied. He produced the essay with a flourish and strutted out the door.

Severus swore under his breath. He had already accumulated three extra pieces of homework this week. He reached under his green four-poster bed for his cauldron, sent the door flying shut with a small gesture of his wand and muttered the charm to lock it again.

Severus added the final parts to the potion and sighed with relief. It took a very high level of concentration to follow the exacting recipe and it had exhausted him. There was just one small duty he had left to do, but it was that he would thoroughly enjoy. He needed some of Potter's hair to complete the potion. Severus poured a small amount of the potion into a hip flask and pulled on the invisibility cloak that he 'borrowed' from Potter. He returned his cauldron to its dusty hiding place and unlocked the door, which slowly creaked open on its rusty hinges to admit Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House.

"_Bloody, two-faced Malfoy scum! Just wait till I get my hands on him!"_ Schemed Severus, as he slid from Slughorn's reach.

* * *

That's all for now.. remember.. review please ;) 


	2. Mobilicorpus

**Disclaimer: **-Insert witty remark about not owning Harry Potter here-

A BIG thank you to all of you who reviewed! It helps to know my work is appreciated.

* * *

"_Bloody, two-faced Malfoy scum! Just wait till I get my hands on him!"_ Schemed Severus, as he slid from Slughorn's reach.

* * *

Severus flattened himself against the wall, taking care not to knock anything from the shelf above his head. He saw from beneath the cloak that Slughorn was limping and he wasn't happy about it.

"That idiotic Malfoy boy sent me all the way up these stairs, just to look into an empty dorm. He must be hallucinating. I'll have him sent to the hospital wing." Thought Slughorn aloud, as he left the room and began hobbling back downstairs.

Severus released the breath he had unwittingly been holding and after a few minutes started descending the stairs to the common room. He knew that he would need stealth to pass through it unseen.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he ensured that no part of him was showing and proceeded to enter the silent common room. Most of his peers were in the Great Hall eating lunch. He stole across the bare floorboards begging that none of them would creak as he crossed them. He reached the portrait hole without a hitch, then he realised he had to wait for the portrait to be opened before he could leave, if he wished to remain unnoticed.

He waited about five minutes before becoming impatient. Then, as if by magic, a second year girl with wild black hair and vivid green eyes opened the door. She was quite pretty and made Severus stop to look at her. She looked towards him and he almost recognized her… those eyes… those wonderful, green eyes. He realised he had become lost in thought and quickly jumped through the portrait hole before it slammed shut.

He started to make his way down to the Great Hall, silencing his footsteps against the stone floor with a simple charm. As he neared his destination, he saw a throng of Gryffindors and amongst them was his target; Potter.

After a few moments of talking to Lily, which made Severus' blood boil, Potter walked off with his best friend, Sirius Black. They began walking towards the grounds, talking as they went.

* * *

"By the way, Sirius, did you borrow my invisibility cloak?" Potter enquired.

"Nope, wasn't me Prongsy. You asked Pete?" Sirius replied, quite puzzled.

"Strange. I asked Peter earlier, he had no idea where it was either. Maybe I've just left it under my bed again." Potter mused.

By this point, Severus was choking with laughter, and going red trying to stay quiet.

"Well, sorry I couldn't help mate but now I have a hot date that I_ must _keep. Howling wolves wouldn't keep me away." Sirius smirked one of his most attractive smiles and strutted away.

Severus saw his chance, and checked the corridor was empty, which it most definitely was.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Muttered Severus under his breath and Potter fell to the floor, as stiff as a board.

With a slight movement of a wrist Severus opened a broom cupboard door.

"Mobilicorpus." He whispered and manoeuvred Potter into the cupboard and out of sight. Then he followed the body in.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers...

The overseer of things: Thanks for being my beta Alex ;)

Gabbana

Mistress Nimue: I love Snape too!

Amunett

PsychoHaired: Lucius is definitely meant to be Veela in my opinion.

JennytheSpam: Like I said Jen... you update and I will.

LadyMarzifoy: Obnoxious Lucius Rules!

* * *

Hehe. Hope you like it! This is a kind of in between chapter to make the rest fit.

Please review!


	3. He Wants To See You

Hehe. Sorry I haven't updated sooner… but I've been busy.

This chapter is dedicated to Ben-whore (an in-joke don't worry about it)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K's characters, sadly.

* * *

"Mobilicorpus." He whispered and manoeuvred Potter into the cupboard and out of sight. Then he followed the body in.

* * *

Severus looked down on the unconscious Potter with glee. He took off the shimmering cloak and put it down on the grimy floor. He didn't have much time. He had three hours tops. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the hip flask containing the potion that he adored so much. Severus leant forward and tugged few hairs from Potter's head. He only needed one, but it was a bit of the revenge for the many times Potter, or one of his friends, had publicly humiliated him. 

He added one hair to his flask, and shoved the others in his pocket. Then he decided against it and hid them under Potter's cloak. He took a swig of the potion and began to feel his lanky, white arms becoming muscular, and tanned, his vision becoming worse, and his hair becoming shorter and scruffy. He picked up Potter's glasses and the transformation was complete.

He returned his treasured flask to his pocket, turned the knob on the door and began walking down the corridor with a slight swagger. He knew Lily was coming out of Charms revision classes now. He had 'found' a copy of her timetable in Potter's cloak. He was almost at her classroom when Potter's friends, Lupin, Pettigrew and the blood traitor; Black interrupted his mission.

"James, why the hell are you wearing Slytherin robes, and where _were_ you last lesson?" Asked the smart-alec, Lupin.

"I am?" He looked down and cursed himself for not remembering to change. "Oh shit!"

"Well, we all know you love your girls, but which Slytherin caught your eye today? I don't honestly care as long as it isn't one of my relations!" Black smirked. Little did Black know that he had just saved Severus.

"_Thank god! They've all jumped to that conclusion."_ Thought Severus, thankfully.

"Err, well, we had quite a bit of Firewhisky…" He began, slowly.

"_They're buying it!"_

"…we didn't do much getting to know each other, put it that way."

"Eurgh! You're such a man-whore!" Gasped Pettigrew, in an uncharacteristic female voice.

"Hehe. Good on you mate. Got in there eh!" Chuckled Black.

"Lily won't be happy." Stated the quiet Lupin after a few minutes of silence.

Then he realised. All the time he had spent talking to these idiots, the potion was wearing off. He had to go and find Lily. And he had to do it fast.

"What's the password to the common room again?" Severus asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly. The fat lady has been using American phrases a lot recently hasn't she?" Pettigrew replied, but Severus was already halfway up the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the winding staircase and had to stop to catch his breath at the portrait hole before he gasped the password and ran into Potter's dormitory. He looked around. He found the chest of drawers that belonged to Potter and pulled on his spare set of robes over Severus' own. He regained his breath and smiled. Here was his chance. He strutted down the dormitory stairs.

"_Why did _he_ have to put me on this mission? The girl I love. Lily Evans. The insufferable, mud-blood, Gryffindor know-it-all. Lily Evans. The beautiful, innocent girl I have watched from afar for months. Why her?" _He thought angrily.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He saw a girl with long, ginger hair and vivid green eyes staring at him intently. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't ask me how or why, Lily. _He_ wants to see you. You must come quietly or I will have to hurt you." Severus whispered from behind Potter's sky blue eyes.

* * *

Haha. Bet you didn't expect that one. 

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.

JennytheSpam

The Overseer Of Things

Mistress Nimue

PsychoHaired: Chocolate Turtles:)

LadyMarzifoy

**I Want More Reviews Please!**


	4. Mistrust And Tears

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter... eats Ben & Jerry's ...that's better!

A/N: Severus is referred to as James in the first part of this chapter.

* * *

"Don't ask me how or why Lily. He wants to see you. Come quietly or you will get hurt." Severus whispered from behind Potter's sky blue eyes.

* * *

She woke up with a splitting headache. All Lily could remember was James coming up to her and saying something about someone wanting to see her. Whoever that was. She remembered him taking her off to a side chamber from the common room. Then she remembered fighting him off and that he had cast a spell on her.

She forced her eyes apart, blinking back the tears of pain that suddenly rushed to them. It felt as though she was hung-over, yet she had no recollection of drinking last night. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she saw that she was in a sparsely furnished room. James was sitting on the edge of an old, worn bed with his head in his hands.

"_What have I done?"_ He thought, _"I have practically signed her death warrant!"_

He began to cry softly. She felt a compulsion to comfort him, or even just ask him what was wrong, but she was gagged and bound to a wooden chair at the opposite side of the room. She was very confused.

"_Wasn't it yesterday that James asked me out? Why has he gone and done this? Maybe it was because I didn't give him a definite answer… he certainly looks very torn about something." _She wondered.

He stood up, walked over to her and ungagged her. Before she could say a word he was kissing her. Deep, longing kisses, that filled up her very soul with hope. Then, just as suddenly as the passion started, it stopped. He gagged her again and sat back down on the bed. His eyes were filled with a cold-blooded hatred.

"Stupid mud-blood whore." He said, emotionless. "I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you? Don't worry, _darling_. He will be here soon."

* * *

The next few hours were spent silently. Lily watched James as he paced the room, growing more and more impatient. On occasion, he looked at her, and she saw the mask of emotion slip as he stared into her vivid, forest-green eyes.

"_I love her damn it! I can't deny the fact that I adore her, but I know it won't last much longer." _He reasoned with himself, just as he heard the crack of someone apparating.

"My liege, I have brought the girl, as you asked." Severus said, bowing low.

"She is of muggle birth?" _He _asked Severus.

"Yes, my lord." Severus replied, automatically.

"Remove her gag. I want to hear her _beg _for mercy."

Severus walked across the room and removed the handkerchief from Lily's mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the _real _James Potter was groggily waking, or rather loosening, up. Severus' body bind was gradually wearing off and Potter was as stiff as a board from lying on a cold, damp floor for around twelve hours now. He waited until he could move his limbs properly and looked around. His invisibility cloak was folded neatly next to him on the floor, then he realised, he wasn't wearing his glasses and he recalled Severus Snape standing above him, brewing a potion.

* * *

Lily lay on the bed sobbing. She had managed to stop the bleeding from her neck but she was still so shocked by what James has led her into. _He_ had gone, escaping soon after he had bitten her. She still hadn't got her robes back on. She felt as though her will to live had been drained from her.

Severus watched her from the corner. He didn't want to show anything that could give his feelings for her away. Severus was appalled at what he had put Lily through. He had watched the vampire abuse her. Severus had watched, but he never tried to stop the vampire. He couldn't think of the vampire's name anymore. The thought repulsed him. He had watched the vampire abuse her, bite her, and leave.

* * *

James Potter pulled on his invisibility cloak and headed for the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. He had been watching Snape. He had noticed that once a month, around the time of the new moon, he would wake up in a closet or cupboard, with vague memories of Snape. He would also notice once of the Gryffindor girls would look very pale the next morning, and she would not show her neck. She would wear a scarf or a roll-neck jumper but she wouldn't show her neck. Tonight, James was going to find out what Snape was doing. He checked the marauder's map. He noticed with a smile, that Remus and Sirius were out by the greenhouses. He looked towards the dungeons and sure enough, Severus Snape was nowhere to be seen. He was off grounds, almost certainly in the Shrieking Shack.

He heard voices coming towards him and pressed his muscular body against the wall. Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn were talking.

"I'm sure that Lucius Malfoy is perfectly sane. Sometimes there are things that the eye cannot see." Dumbledore said, giving James a sly wink as the two men passed.

It was getting very late by now and as James reached the grounds, he lit his wand. He walked silently towards the Whomping Willow. He crouched down low and ran towards the knot in its trunk. He dived down the tunnel under the tree's trunk and extinguished his wand. He was _very _familiar with this particular tunnel.

* * *

Severus heard a cloak rustle. It wasn't his robe, and it certainly wasn't Lily's. He picked up this wand from the desk beside him; He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Lily after what he had done. Little did he know, the Polyjuice Potion was starting to wear off...

The wooden door creaked open to admit the real James Potter. Lily was still crying on the bed. James looked around. He saw the girl he loved lying naked on blood-stained sheets. He saw someone who looked like him walking towards him, wand in hand. He saw the ropes hanging from the chair in the centre of the room. He looked up to return the gaze of the impostor.

"Severus Snape." James said, disgusted.

* * *

Muahahaha. Evilness.

Review and I update faster.. I have now got no exams to deal with.. more time to write!

Thanks to Alex, Jenny, Jo, PsychoHaired and Mistress Nimue for reviewing!


	5. Glitter Kids And Bitter Endings

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter. I also reference Velvet Goldmine a lotat one point in this chapter, because it is asuper film.

* * *

"Severus Snape." James said, disgusted.

* * *

With a simple, fluid movement of his wand, James threw Severus across the room. Severus collapsed in a heap on the floor. His body had now fully returned to its normal, pale, lanky, greasy self. James levitated his glasses back to his own possession. With a smirk, Severus flicked his hair from his eyes.

"You are a disgrace to wizard-kind." James stated quietly.

"Once again James, you have read the signs, and come to the wrong conclusion." Severus replied nonchalantly.

"What is there to misunderstand, _Snivellus_? You have done god-knows-what to my girlfriend and now you're sitting there gloating, like the scum you are!" James said, as angry as a troll.

Before he let Severus respond, he cast a torrent of hexes, causing pus-filled boils, bats to attack Severus and flies to cling to his greasy mat of hair. Severus looked stricken, and promptly fainted, sprawled across the floor.

"Here are your robes; I think we ought to get back to the building." James said honourably.

Through her mask of pain, abuse and tears, a light shone. He was her cloud's silver lining. She smiled at him. Behind her tears, her eyes glittered.

"_He saved me. He really does love me to go through all this effort just for me_." She thought joyfully.

"Well turn around then! I still have _some _dignity." She laughed to herself as he turned obediently and faced the opposite wall.

"You know, it's not as though I haven't seen it all before…" He pointed out.

She giggled and went over to kiss him as he embraced her in a bone breaking hug, which could have rivalled Hagrid.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He breathed in her ear, barely audibly.

* * *

"…And then he picked me up and carried me back to the castle! He is _such_ a romantic. You wouldn't believe what he did next." Lily was back to her usual bubbly self.

"Go on! I want to know!" Asked Annabelle; her nosy best friend.

"He kissed my hand and invited me to go to dinner with him!"

"Oh my god! You are _so _lucky!" Annabelle shrieked.

They sat by the fire in the common room in the comfiest pair of armchairs available. It was a beautiful November's day and the girls could almost talk all day because it was a Saturday. Lily had plans to meet James later in Hogsmeade. They were going to meet in the Three Broomsticks because apparently Sirius and Remus had something to announce. Everybody knew they were gay but they all were curious to see what was going on.

* * *

"Alright James, I'm going to give you ten seconds to reveal yourself." Lily struggled to keep a straight face.

"How did you know it was me?" James re-appeared, looking crest fallen.

"You're the only person I know that has the guts to pinch my bum. Everyone knows what a temper I have." Lily replied grinning.

He offered him his arm, she took it and they entered the pub. It was like stepping into a timewarp. The pub had been transformed into a seventies style disco. A disco ball had been charmed to levitate above a dance floot and a band was playing.

"Ok guys! Give it up for Placebo playing '20th Century Boy'! Now before they play their next song, I'd like to toast the loveliest guy in Hogwarts." Sirius winked at the crowd as Remus hopped up on stage. "And mother says it's not natural!" He added.

They drank from each other's champagne glasses and shared a passionate kiss, to the dismay of the teachers that were 'supervising', before Sirius pulled away and dropped onto his knee.

"Will you marry me Remus?" He beamed at the man he loved.

"I love you Siri, of course I'll marry you!" Remus grinned like the gawky idiot he once was.

"Bless them. Sirius is such a wannabe glitter-kid isn't he?" Lily muttered to James who was inadvertently squeezing her hand.

"Yeah. He always has been. You haven't seen him 'dress up'!" James grinned. "Let's dance."

The band had begun to play again, this time a slower song that was easy to dance to: 'My sweet prince'. Lily danced with her chin on James' shoulder and he whispered to her about how much he loved her.

* * *

"What are we doing outside the shrieking shack James?" Lily shivered. This place brought back memories.

"Wait here." James said as he ran off into some bushes.

He returned as Prongs with a ring on one of his antlers. He transformed back to his human form, caught the ring and got down onto his knee.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world Lily?"

"Yes. I love you, antler boy." She replied, blissfully.

"I told you not to call me that!" He mock complained.

They shared a tender kiss as it began to snow.

* * *

"Annabelle! Come in here quick!" Lily was shocked. She needed a second opinion. "Can you tell me what that pregnancy test says?"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!"

"It's not James'. It can't be. It must be from that night. From Regulus."

* * *

Hehe. Rem/Siri for Jenny. Yay for Velvet Goldmine!

Well I hope you enjoyed this fic. I will be doing a sequel soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers: Jenny, Mistress Nimue, Alex-A-Go-Go (my marvelloso beta), Jo and PsychoHaired. Your support is much appreciated.


	6. Epilogue The Birth

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter. I only own these reviews and a battered laptop.

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated this story or started the sequel; my life's been getting in the way. This epilogue is dedicated to Jenny- get your butt out of hospital soon. By the way, I'm sorry for having so many flashbacks in this chapter, they make me smile.  
This chapter is **rated M** because it includes a flashback to the deleted rape scene from chapter 4.

* * *

"Push hard Lily! Come on! The baby's almost here!" yelled Annabelle.

"I can't do it!" whimpers Lily weakly, as she borders consciousness.

"Come on darling! I love you! It's almost here!" says an enthused James!

"I can't do it…"

Enter Flashback

* * *

"There you go Lily, your hair is done." Annabelle smiled as she placed a delicate veil over Lily's golden waves of hair.

"Oh my GOD! I've forgotten something blue! I can't have a wedding without something BLUE!!" Lily shrieked.

"Oh no! Hold on, I have a blue eyeshadow that would look fabulous on you in my car. Wait right there!" Gushed Annabelle.

It was a sunny mid-February morning and Lily was sitting in the vestry room of her home church in the country. It was doubling up as her dressing room. It had been only three months since James proposed to her outside the Shrieking Shack. She shivered. She had to rush the marriage ahead as her parents are heavily against sex before marriage. Imagine the shame if anyone found out it wasn't James' child. Of course, Annabelle was sworn to secrecy. James will never know the truth.

"I'm ba-ack!" Annabelle said, in a sing-song voice.

End flashback

* * *

"She's coming round! James come over here!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Honey, are you alright?" James asked, caringly.

"Where's the…baby?" Lily started.

"Don't worry, Lily, he's over there in the incubator. They had to sedate you and give you a caesarean. You poor thing! You must be so tired!" Annabelle explained. "I'd better be off now, leave you two love-birds alone!"

"Thanks, Anna. We couldn't have done this without you." James said, his eyes glittering.

"Harruummpphhh." Lily grunted. "And _I'm_ meant to be a drama queen! See you soon Annie."

Lily watched Annabelle leave the ward at St. Mungo's and saw how much she had changed since school. A successful reporter for the Daily Prophet, rolling in the galleons. She always was destined for great things as the Hogwarts staff had said. Lily had always felt inadequate next to Anna. Even from her first day at Hogwarts.

Enter Flashback

* * *

"Now onto our final sortee. She's a transfer student from Beauxbatons. May I welcome Miss Annabelle Chrétien." Dumbledore said, in a strange mangled voice.

The great hall fell silent as everyone watched agape as Dumbledore slowly morphed into a tall slender brunette witch wearing Griffindor house robes. She stood on Dumbledore's chair and took a bow, her blue eyes shining with glee. Lily turned to look at Sirius, only to roll her eyes at him when she saw him blatantly ogle her chest as she walked towards the Griffindor house table.

"_Men!_" She thought, annoyed. "_This is going to be one hell of a year!_"

All eyes were on Annabelle as she came and sat at the last remaining Griffindor seat. Right next to Lily.

"Bonjour! My name be Annabelle." She said with a sexy French drawl.

"My name_ is_ Annabelle." Lily corrected.

"Really? You too?!" Annabelle said genuinely shocked.

"_MAN! This really is going to be a hell of a year!_" Thought Lily, sarcastically.

End Flashback

* * *

"Lily? Can you hear me?! Oh my god! Get a mediwitch!" James panicked.

"No! I'm okay antler-boy." Lily teased.

"Do you want to see our baby boy then darling?" Antler-boy smiled. "And I thought I told you that Antler-boy isn't my real name… James will do me fine!"

"I'd love to see him,_ James_." Lily mocked.

"What's the magic word?" James stuck his tongue out.

"_Please_ can I see our baby, James." Lily sighed.

James walked over to the mediwitch hovering nearby and asked her to get the baby out of the incubator so that it's mother could hold him. She smiled, shuffled over to the incubator and picked up the small raven-haired boy from inside.

"He looks a lot like his father doesn't he dearie?" She winked.

Lily blanched.

Enter Flashback

* * *

The vampire clambered onto her bed and stripped Lily of her clothing. His long raven hair was sleek and well-kept, his grey eyes were sharp and he gave off a powerful air. He smiled at Lily, with an evil gaze, that she knew meant her harm.

"Let the fun begin." Regulus Black said gleefully.

Regulus unzipped his trousers and violently raped Lily several times. The more that she struggled, the harder he hit her. By the time he had finished with her, she was unconscious. He leant over to her neck and bit hard and deep. He drained her of all the blood in her system. He felt her body stir beneath him and hit her square across the nose. He forcibly raped her again and left.

End Flashback

* * *

"Honey, are you alright? You seem a little distracted." Whispered James.

"I'm fine... why?" Lily stuttered.

"No reason. You might want to take the baby from the nice mediwitch though." He answered slowly.

"Oh right! Sorry, I kind of spaced out." Lily realised, taking the small baby.

He was small, with jet black hair and vivid green eyes. He was quiet and he looked at his mother wide-eyed, expectantly.

"What do I do with him? He looks like he wants something." She panicked, confusedly.

"Try feeding him sweetheart." The mediwitch said, gently.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Thank you." Lily replied.

That was how one 'Harry Potter' was born. His mother was the wife of a good young auror by day, vampire woman by night. His godfather, was Sirius Black, the best friend of James Potter and the brother of Regulus Black.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this epilogue; I still love reviews, and hopefully I will get the sequel up shortly. 


End file.
